


Horrible Marriage

by CraftKookies



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Ivar would make a horrible husband, but (Y/N) would be a horrid wife.





	1. Chapter 1

Ivar didn’t need legs.

He did not need pity or mercy, and he so rarely accepted help on the even rarer occasion that he does need it.

He learned how to get places alone, how to fight for himself and use his useless legs to his advantage.

The point is Ivar didn’t need much…but he needed (Y/N).

It was something everyone in Kattegat knew, and anyone who didn’t know learned it very soon.

It had all started with the boy Ivar killed

All the kids screamed and ran, but (Y/N), just a young slave, had came to the great hall the next day to ask if he was OK. She told him it was alright and that she was not afraid of him.

Aslaug saw how the slave’s word seemed to give Ivar such a comfort no one, not even she as his mother ever had. 

Without hesitation the queen bought (Y/N) for her son.

From then (Y/N) and he were never far from each other for more than a few hours.

They had shared a bed more nights than not, Ivar slept better that way. It was harder for him to ignore the pain his legs gave him when he slept, but her presence gave him enough comfort to not awake from the hurt.

No one thinks she knows how important she really is.

That the only thing keeping Ivar from truly becoming the monster his mother prophesied him to be was her.

When his hands began to shake with his uncontrollable and deadly rage she would grab his hand and tell him to ignore whoever had angered him. If the insult was too great she herself would handle the poor bastard, and her rage was far different from Ivar’s.

Not deadly, no, never that, but she could spew such hateful words that they could burn a man’s soul, and her sweet and soft eyes could become so dark and ice cold as they looked into your eyes and saw your secrets.

Visitors were often warned about the beautiful and beastly duo; told not to anger either one, for angering one meant angering the other.

The sun was reaching it’s peak in the sky, shining brightly on the market where everyone was buying and selling goods.

From Ivar’s favorite hilltop everything seemed so small.

‘Why do you insist on climbing up here so often Ivar?’ (Y/N) asked.

‘It is peaceful, away from everything. No one looks at my legs here, no one pities me. Up here there is no one else, I am a normal man here.’

(Y/N) nodded in understanding, not looking away from the town below.

‘You are far too great Ivar…to ever be normal.’ she sighed.

Ivar looked at her the way he always did when she said such things, like he couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that she believed it.

‘Why did you come here?’ Ivar asked.

‘Because it is where you are, and I would follow to the end of the world if that was where you lead me.’ she answered.

Ivar smiled and looked back to the town before the smile became a chuckle.

‘What is so funny?’ she asked.

‘You sound like my wife.’ he smiled.

At that (Y/N) chuckled as well.

‘I guess I do.‘ 

They both went silent, as a breeze blew over them both.

‘Yet…it is how I always speak…’ she said softly.

Ivar laid back in the grass, without being told (Y/N) laid next to him, he let his arm out for her to rest her head on in a practiced movement.

‘You would make a horrid wife.’ he says.

‘How do you figure?’

‘You are either too sweet or too harsh, there is no balance between the two.’ Ivar answered.

‘But I can cook, and defend myself from attacks, and I like to think I’m not completely hideous.’ she smiled.

Ivar nodded at this.

‘If you ask me, you’d be a horrible husband Ivar. So hotheaded, mean, impatient, a bit too murderous.’ she teased.

‘But I am a rather skilled warrior, not to mention a prince, a Son of Ragnar, and I also like to think myself attractive…from the waist up anyway.’

(Y/N) slapped Ivar’s chest lightly.

‘You are attractive Ivar, head…to toe.

‘You think I am attractive?’ Ivar asked, his brow raised.

(Y/N)’s cheeks redden as she sat up.

‘I mean, any woman truly attracted to you will be attracted to all of you.’ (Y/N) replied, looking down at the market.

‘If that was what you meant you would have said it, you said I as was attractive.’ Ivar grinned as he sat up.

‘So what, you are attractive, are you happy now you little menace?’ she huffed.

‘I do not think so, perhaps I will be when you tell me what all about me you find attractive.’ Ivar teased.

The woman laughed at his antics.

‘I love your eyes, the way they tell how you feel when you refuse to admit you’re in pain. I love your nose and the way it flares when you take a breath to calm yourself. I love all of your different smiles; the cruel, the sweet, the charming, the sad and even the false ones.’ (Y/N) confessed, still not looking away from the kingdom below.

‘I love your legs Ivar.’ she whispered.

‘Those legs made you everything that you are and I love them for that, I hate when you speak ill of those two perfect legs.’ she said, a lump forming in her throat as her eyes filled with tears.

‘I’d tear anyone to shreds if they teased you for your legs, because those legs make you my Ivar. My angry, ruthless and strong Ivar.’ she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Ivar put an arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her face on his.

‘A woman that cries as often as you would surely be a bad wife.’ Ivar whispered.

(Y/N) let out a small breath of laughter.

‘Maybe you are the wife I deserve.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar was not joking.

You sat up and looked down at Ivar.

‘That’s not funny Ivar, your mother would scold you if she heard you tell such a joke.’

‘Who said I was joking?’ Ivar replied.

You looked down at him in confusion, surely he was joking.

‘Ivar.’

‘Don’t be so shocked, who else would I marry if not you? If you hadn’t noticed I can’t really stand anyone else, and no one but you can stand me.’ Ivar shrugged.

You were taken back by his words.

Sure you knew he spoke nothing but the truth, but you never thought Ivar saw in any other way than sisterly.

‘Besides, Mother has become impatient for me and my brothers to find wives, my brothers do not care for it much now, but I see it worries her deeply.’ Ivar added.

‘So you want to marry simply to appease your mother?’ you asked a bit offended. 

‘Of course not, just pointing it out.’ Ivar answered.

‘But- you never showed any interest in me, not like that.’ you pointed out.

‘I have.’ Ivar argued.

‘No you haven’t.’ you argued back.

‘Yes I have you were my first kiss remember?’ Ivar reminded.

Your cheeks redden at the memory.

‘You said you didn’t want to be the only one out of your brothers not to have done so.’ you mumbled.

‘None the less we kissed.’ Ivar shrugged.

‘Ivar this isn’t a joke, we are talking about marriage.’ you said.

‘I am not an idiot (Y/N), I know what I am suggesting. Not like we weren’t going to spend the rest of our lives together anyway.’

‘Ivar, spending our lives together as friends is one thing, being husband and wife in the eyes of the Gods is completely different.’ you urged.

‘How so? Is it the sex?’

‘No!’ you blushed.

‘It’s the sex.’ Ivar grinned.

You looked back at the town, refusing to give Ivar the satisfaction of seeing you blush in modesty. He knew you’d never shared a bed with a man before.

‘I would never force you, I don’t even know if I…’ Ivar stopped and took a deep breath.

You sigh and look at him.

‘I’m sure you can, I can see no reason why you could not.’ you encouraged, always prepared to motivate Ivar when his condition made him feel small.

‘You do not understand, it has never…I’ve never-’ 

‘I said you can, you should not let one woman’s word shape your life.’ you ordered.

‘I base my actions on no ones word but my own.’ Ivar said seriously.

You giggled a bit, you always knew how to get the desired reaction out of Ivar.

‘In any case maybe you are right, as bad a wife you would be, you still deserve a man who can properly warm your bed.’

‘I just said you would be fully capable, and you’re attractive, so stop doubting yourself.’ you insisted.

‘If you believe I’m attractive and able to please you…then why not marry me?’ Ivar grinned.

‘Because- ah! you little snake you tricked me!’ you accused, shoving him a bit.

Ivar laughed as you stood up angrily.

‘You can’t just throw a marriage proposal at someone like that Ivar, not to mention the fact that I’m still a slave, prince can’t marry a slave.’ you pointed out.

Ivar looked away at that.

‘You have never asked to be free.’

‘You never offered me freedom.’ you replied.

‘If I did free you…what would you do? Where would you go? Your first owner is long dead and you have no family. It is under my protection and claim to you that no one has ever treated you with the harshness that comes with your status.’ Ivar argued.

You had this suspension for years, but only now was it confirmed.

‘I would stay by you Ivar…by choice. I would wake up and choose to spend the day by your side every single day.’ you promised.

Ivar looked up at you and sat up, his blue eye looking deep into your eyes.

‘Do you swear that, on your ring?’ he asked seriously.

‘I swear it on my ring, on the Gods…and on my life.’ you assured, trying to show Ivar just how much you really meant it.

‘I believe you…and because of that I am freeing you.’

You looked down into Ivar’s eyes, waiting for the great relief that other freed slaves spoke of. That amazing feeling of broken chains, but that feeling never came.

Because you never felt trapped with Ivar.

‘And…’ Ivar said before taking your hand in his own.

‘I am formally asking for your hand in marriage.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar’s brothers interrupt a very special moment.

‘Ivar are you really serious? Because if you are just teasing-’ 

‘I’m not teasing, I swear by the Gods, I’m asking you to marry me.’ Ivar said, cutting you off.

You looked at him, into his blue eyes and all the emotions in them, you saw your future in those eyes.

Waking up beside him, fighting beside him, arguing with him…being his wife.

‘Yes.’ you whispered.

‘Yes?’ Ivar asked with wide eyes.

‘Yes.’ you said louder this time before throwing yourself onto him, knocking him back.

‘Oof!’ he grunted as you landed on top of him.

You laughed as you sat up a bit, but you did not get off of him completely. You shivered as Ivar’s hands found your waist.

‘You are going to marry me?’ he asked.

‘I’m marrying you Ivar.’ you smiled.

Ivar smiled back at you, his eyes lowering from your eyes to your lips.

You blush as your eyes went to his lips as well.

‘It would be a shame for us to have only kissed once before we are married.’ he said softly.

‘It would be horrible.’ you agreed before leaning in to kiss him.

‘Ivar!’

You both jump apart and see Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd coming up the hill.

Ivar rolled his eyes as you got off of him.

‘Yes brothers.’ his greeted boredly as he sat up.

His brothers looked between the two of you for a moment before teasing smiles crossed their faces.

‘Oh it’s nothing, we can talk later if you want.’Ubbe smiled.

‘Yes, go away.’ Ivar said, gesturing for them to leave.

‘No, they came all the way up.’ you said, hitting Ivar’s shoulder in scolding.

‘No no, you two seemed busy.’ Hvitserk teased.

‘We were just-’

‘Celebrating our engagement.’ Ivar smiled.

‘Ivar!’ you blushed.

‘Engagement?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Yes. Engagement.’ Ivar smiled proudly.

‘Oh you little imp, congratulations!’ Hvitserk cheered running to pat his brother.

‘We’re happy for you brother.’ Ubbe smiles.

‘I still say she can do better, but I guess I’m happy for you both.’ Sigurd shrugged joining his brothers.

‘Thank you, now what is it you wanted brothers? Ivar asked as you sat beside him.

‘Oh, Hvitserk finally caught that boar, he wanted to know if you wanted to skin it.’ Ubbe answered.

Ivar sighed and rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

‘You interrupted us…for a boar.’ he groaned.

You giggled behind your hand as Ivar began to throw pebbles at his brothers while they ran down the hill.

‘Idiots.’ he glared.

‘I think they are amusing.’ you smiled.

‘Where were we?’ Ivar asked.

‘On a hill.’ you grinned.

Ivar laughed as he pulled you into his arms.

‘You’re as bad as them.’ he said before he kissed you.

You sighed into the kiss before you climbed into his lap, deepening the kiss.

Gently Ivar sunk his teeth into your lip, making you groan in pleasure.

Ivar pulled back and kissed his way down to your neck.

‘Ivar…we should wait.’ you moaned as you pushed him back a bit.

‘Why? Do not want to-’

‘Yes, of course I do, but…it will be my first time too Ivar. I want you to be my husband the first time we have sex.’ you blushed.

Ivar sighed, resting his head on your shoulder, placing one last kiss on your shoulder.

‘Fine, we shall wait, for now lets go and tell my mother of the good news.’ Ivar sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aslaug is over excited about the wedding.

To say Aslaug was pleased with the news of her son’s engagement would be a spectacular understatement.

Her face lit up with a smile that the sons of Ragnar hadn’t seen since before their father vanished.

She hugged both you and Ivar and covered Ivar’s face in smothering motherly kisses, making his brothers snicker at his embarrassment.

She immediately pulled you away from, speaking a mile a minute about having a grand and luscious wedding.

Ivar hadn’t seen his best friend and fiance since.

‘What could they possibly be doing? It’s been nearly a week.’ Ivar groaned as he sharpened his knife angrily.

‘Well she had been pestering us for a long while about getting married, she is excited.’ Ubbe shrugged.

‘Especially since it’s you…her favorite.’ Sigurd added as he adjusted the strings lyre.

‘Don’t be so bitter Sigurd.’ Hvitserk said as he ate a piece of bread.

Ivar continued to glare at his knife as his hands began to shake in anger before finally his anger reached its peak and he threw the knife into a wall.

‘She is to be my wife, she should be at my side!’ Ivar growled.

Ubbe sighed as he walked over to retrieve the knife.

‘Calm down Ivar, you are simply irritated that you haven’t been sleeping well without (Y/N).’ the eldest said.

It was true, since his mother had abducted you Ivar hadn’t gotten a truly decent night’s sleep. He hadn’t realized how much he relied on you until this moment.

‘You know I have often what would happen if she suddenly left, nice to know I was right to assume you’d go mad.’ Sigurd snarked.

‘Oh so bitter Sigurd, one might think you were jealous.’ Hvitserk teased.

‘Of course I am not, it would be a waste of my time, a fool can see that she has eyes for only Ivar.’

‘And she can barely stand you.’ Ubbe grinned.

Sigurd rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly the door to their hunting cabin flew open making all four brothers jump in surprise.

You hurried to close the door and rushed past the boys to hide in one of the smaller rooms, moving so fast you were a blur of white fabric.

They all looked at each other in confusion before the door opened again, this time it was the town’s best seamstress and her slaves.

‘Did the soon to be bride run in here?’ she asked hurriedly and out of breath as if she had been running more than she was used to.

‘No, why? Have you lost my bride?’ Ivar asked smoothly.

The woman looked away in shame.

‘I turned to gather more pins to adjust her dress I turned back and she had vanished…with my best dress on her back no less.’ the woman nearly cried.

‘Then I suggest you find her, that woman attracts mud to clothes like a moth to flame.’ Ivar suggested.

With a horrified look the woman pulled the slave hastily out of the cabin.

‘Like a moth to flame? Really Ivar?’ Ivar turned to see his bride to be in the doorway.

She was in a very beautiful dress, it was pure white and practically all silk and lace. Very much so hi mother’s taste, not yours.

Not your size either.

The dress was far too tight around the waist, and the neck line so low that you were practically spilling out of it.

Ivar was stunned by the appearance, dresses were your least favorite clothing so it was rare to see you in one.

‘I got rid of her didn’t I, you little runaway.’ Ivar smiled.

You grinned and ran into Ivar’s arms, hugging him close Ivar, in turn he held you close by the waist.

‘By all the Gods Ivar I missed you, I love your mother but she is incorrigible. She forced me to pick a dress, then picked this lily white thing instead!’ you complained into his neck.

Ivar pulled back and smiled at you.

‘I missed you too.’ he smiled.

‘Ahem.’ you jump and turn to see the rest of the Ragnarssons looking at you and Ivar awkwardly…well you more than Ivar.

‘Hello boys, glad to see you as well.’ you smiled politely.

‘Glad to see you as well.’ Hvitserk smiled at you.

Ivar looked from his brothers then back to you and the way your breast were barely kept from their view.

He quickly covered your chest with his hands.

‘Eyes off of my bride! All of you get out!’ he yelled.

They all rolled their eyes at him, but they did leave the cabin.

‘Why did they have to leave?’ you asked in pure confusion.

Ivar sighed as all his anger left him.

You were so unaware of your beauty it baffled him sometimes.

‘I’ll explain later, for now lets just sleep. I’m too tired to think of anything else.’ Ivar said laying back on the small mattress.

You complied and laid beside him, letting him wrap his arms around you the way he always did.

But this time his hand found itself on one of your breasts.

‘Ivar.’ you blushed, you had never been touched there.

‘Quiet. I’m trying to sleep before Hvitserk tells mother where we are.’ Ivar sighed as fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Ivar spend their first night together as man and wife and its kinda perfect…kinda

Alright this was it.

The queen’s perfect wedding had come and gone rather quickly since you and Ivar couldn’t exactly have the first dance.

Ivar had chosen Sigurd and Ubbe to run the race, clearly knowing Sigurd would lose. He was the slowest runner of his three walking brothers, and both you and Ivar enjoyed watching him pour drinks.

But the wedding is over now, and you and your husband were on the way to the Matrimonial Chamber.

It was time to consummate the marriage.

Ubbe sat Ivar on the bed and gave you a teasing smile before leaving and locking the door from the outside.

A slave would come open the door tomorrow morning, but for now a silence fell over the room that was so thick you barely breath.

‘(Y/N) you are so nervous it is infectious.’ Ivar tried to lighten the mood.

You smiled as you sat by him.

‘Sorry to infect you…husband, but I can’t help being nervous. You know I’ve never been with anyone.’ you blushed.

‘Well my first attempt was so bad I wish it hadn’t happened.’ Ivar offered.

‘I’d rather not speak of other women tonight.’ you said as you stood up.

‘Tonight is our wedding night, it is about you and me…and sex.’ you said before turning your back to Ivar.

‘Help me unlace this cursed dress, I’ve been barely breathing all night.’ you sighed.

Ivar slowly brought his hands up to remove the laces, the relief so nice you nearly moaned.

‘Gods that’s better.’ you sighed, letting the fabric fall from your shoulders.

You heard Ivar take a deep breath, he had never seen you naked before. As his personal slave you had undressed and bathed him your whole life pretty much.

‘Now who is nervous?’ you teased, turning to face him, deciding to get the ball rolling.

You removed Ivar’s shirt, the way you always did, before going to unlace his pants, but he stopped you.

‘Ivar, you have nothing to be ashamed of, and nothing to hide from me. Besides, I told you I love these two…perfect legs.’

‘They are not perfect! Stop calling them that, they are useless and broken, they don’t support me.’

‘They couldn’t possibly support such a great man, no legs could. The power in your mind and the strength in your heart is so strong your legs can’t handle the pressure of carrying such a weight.’ you assured. 

You continued to unlace his bottoms as he nervously brought his hands together, too taken by your kind words to speak.

His pants gone, you stood from the bed and pushed the dress down past your hips where it was piled up.

You stood in front of Ivar, letting him see all of you for the first time. You never let anyone see you in such a way, you were glad Ivar would be the first and only one.

‘So…now we are both…ready I guess.’ you blushed as you crawled onto the bed and laid down with your back pressed against his chest.

‘I appreciate your kind words, I know you do not pity me like others, you never have. But this won’t work, I’m sorry to disappoint you… wife.’

‘Your first time…were you excited to be doing it?’ you asked, placing your hands over Ivar’s.

‘…No, she did not want to, not with me; and needing my brothers to ask her and help me was humiliating.’ Ivar confessed shamefully.

‘Maybe it wasn’t your body, but your mind keeping you from satisfying her. You did not want to, and she didn’t want to enjoy it to start with.’ you suggest.

Ivar went quiet.

‘Do you want to please me Ivar?’ you whispered, bringing his hands up to rest on your breast.

‘More than anything.’ he breathed into your ear, sending a chill down your spine.

‘I want you to please me Ivar, I want to please you. In a way no woman, not even Margrethe can. I want us to have sex so amazing all the women in Kattegat are filled with envy, that they finally see that you are better than any man they’ve had.’ you said.

Ivar shyly placed a kiss to your neck.

‘Touch me, Ivar, explore my body with your curious hands. Take your time and enjoy.’ you encouraged, letting go of his hands.

Ivar carefully caressed your breast, kneading the soft flesh between his rough hands, you held your breath, enjoying the new sensation.

His fingers suddenly clamped around your nipples.

‘Ivar!’ you gasped.

‘Sorry, Hvitserk says they get harder when women are aroused.’ Ivar apologized, doing it softer this time.

‘No need to apologize, but don’t rely on your brother’s advice. They are used to having women that have been had, lets figure it out together.’ you said turning to look up at him.

Ivar nodded, leaning down to kiss you sweetly as his hands traveled down your stomach.

You watched his hand in anticipation as it slid to your core.

‘Ah…Ivar~’ you moaned, moving your hips against his hand, but Ivar had gone still.

‘Ivar…what’s wrong?’ you managed to ask.

‘You…you’re actually wet.’ he said in wonder.

‘That its what I’ve heard happens.’ you blushed.

‘You really want this, with me.’

‘I told you wanted this, wanted you, and I will tell you everyday until you believe it.’ you sighed, thrusting into his hands once more.

‘I will never deny my wife anything, so if you want me I am yours.’ Ivar growled before he continued rubbing you core gently, his fingers grazing your entrance.

‘Ivar…I need to feel your fingers in me.’ you sighed.

Ivar began kissing your neck, the feeling making your whole body shiver. As he continued his feast on the flesh of your neck he slowly inserted a finger into your wet sex.

‘You’re so wet…and warm.’ he growled into your ear before roughly biting the spot where the neck met the shoulder.

‘For you Ivar.’ you moaned.

Ivar put in another and the oddly nice feeling became a rather sharp pain, but you were told it would pass so you bit back the cry of pain.

‘I’m hurting you.’ Ivar said, going to remove his hand, but you grabbed his wrist before he could.

‘Keep going, it only hurts for a second.’ you begged.

Ivar looked unsure but began thrusting his fingers in and out of you, making you let out a little whine.

Ivar’s other hand made it’s way back to your breast as he whispered sweet words in your ear to distract you from the pain.

You slowly began to enjoy the feeling of his fingers and found yourself craving more.

Filled with sudden need you turned to straddle him and kissed him hungrily, more aroused than you had ever been in all your years.

Eagerly you reached down for Ivar’s manhood and found such surprise that you broke the kiss.

‘Ivar.’ you gasped.

Ivar looked and he too was surprised.

He was hard, more importantly he was much bigger than before.

‘I-I can’t believe…I thought I couldn’t.’ he gasped.

‘I knew you could.’ you smiled proudly, placing a kiss on his lips.

You gave Ivar’s staff a few exploring strokes, feeling the weight and heat of it, imagining feeling such a thing in you.

You spit into your hand and slicked Ivar’s manhood up before positioning yourself.

‘Wait, won’t this way hurt you the most?’ Ivar asked in concern.

‘It will hurt regardless, but this way you can be comfortable and I can pleasure you, and I can set my own pace.’ you said.

You took a deep breath before slowly lowering yourself onto Ivar.

‘Ah! Gods its…just too much.’ you cried as you felt it enter you, but you couldn’t go any further.

It felt like you were being split in two.

You stopped and tried to breath through the pain.

‘Am I halfway there?’ you breathed, not wanting to look and see for yourself.

‘…Not even the head is all the way in, but do not force yourself take your time.’ Ivar said gruffly.

You sighed, taking another breath before lowering yourself a bit more.

‘By the Gods Ivar how much left?’ you cried.

‘Uh…’ Ivar hummed.

‘Ivar.’ you insisted.

‘Well…the head is in at at least.’ he tried.

‘It’s gonna be a long night.’ you groaned.

It took almost ten minutes for you to finally take Ivar fully, and another few minutes to adjust to the size.

‘Finally.’ you sighed, looking up to silently thank the Gods.

You look back down at Ivar and you had never seen him so blissful.

His eyes were closed in pleasure and his brows brought together in his effort to not to flip you over and take control.

You set nice and slow pace, rocking your hips against him, getting a feel for it. You braced your hands on Ivar’s chest and dug your nails into the muscles there.

‘(Y/N), i-it feels good.’ he moaned, placing his hands on your waist. 

‘Ivar, how about you take the lead tonight, next time I’ll do better, promise.’ you suggest.

‘But I thought you wanted to-’

‘I’m used to the feeling now, I can handle it. I want you to feel good Ivar.’

‘I want you to feel good.’ he argued.

‘Make me feel good then.’ you smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss went from sweet to filthy as Ivar flipped you to your back and settled himself between your legs.

‘Thank you.’ he said as he pulled away.

He braced his hands on either side of your head before using his upper body strength to thrust into you.

‘Ivar!’ you shouted.

He had hit something deep inside you that he hadn’t in the last position, it made you see stars and you body shivered.

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Ivar panicked.

‘No! That was…you are doing amazing Ivar, keep doing that.’ you breathed, wrapping your legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

Ivar smiled at this praise and continued to thrust into you, hitting that little spot again and again. 

You were filled with more pleasure that ever and it all thanks to Ivar, you pulled the man into a deep (and in all honesty sloppy) kiss.

As you held onto him your nails dug into his back, making him groan into the kiss as he his thrust became faster.

Breathlessly he pulled away and kissed his way down to your neck again.

You moan deeply, you were discovering that you really liked being kissed on the neck and ear.

A pressure was building inside of you, like a dam about to burst, and Ivar’s thrust were becoming harder and faster.

‘Ivar, I think I’m-’

‘Me too.’ he interrupted, his hot breath hitting your wet neck in rapid waves.

Soon your whole body was seized in a pleasure so intense it took your vision from you.

Through the sea of pleasure you felt Ivar go stiff above before he collapsed on top of you.

You were both covered in sweat and trying to catch your breath.

‘That was…’ you searched for the word.

‘Kind of awkward?’ Ivar suggested.

You laughed as you pushed him off you.

‘I was going to be romantic and say perfect, but yeah it was awkward.’ you admitted.

‘Filled with doubt and no one knowing what to do.’ Ivar added as you curled into his side, resting your head on his chest.

‘I still think it was perfect.’ you yawned.

‘It was perfect.’ Ivar smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after (Y/N) and Ivar’s wedding as much more eventful than expected.

Walking out of the Matrimonial Chamber that morning you felt like a champion.

You had done what no woman had ever accomplished, what Margrethe had failed to do.

‘Well you two had fun it seems.’ Ubbe smiled as you and Ivar entered the great hall.

‘We might have.’ Ivar smiled.

‘You did we all heard it.’ Hvitserk laughed.

A blush like no other covered your face, you didn’t think you had been loud.

‘Don’t get too prideful brother, we leaned by the door.’ Sigurd grinned, pulling Hvitserk into an embrace.

‘Ah! Gods its…just too much.’ Hvitserk mocked your voice, clinging to his brother dramatically.

‘(Y/N), i-it feels good.’ Sigurd said huskily, caressing Hvitserk’s face.

‘You bastards, disrespecting our sacred wedding night.’ Ivar glared, but his cheeks were a bit red.

‘Don’t be angry brother, they are unmarried idiots having a bit of fun.’Ubbe soothed.

‘They listened in on a moment that was meant for me and my wife.’ your husband spat.

‘It’s fine Ivar I don’t mind, it was still a perfect night. And we all know they should get used to hearing you pleasure me.’ you grinned.

Ivar looked taken back before a smile crossed his face, he looked up at you with mischievous eyes. 

‘I guess they should, come here.’ 

You giggled as he grabbed your hand and pulled you down to kiss him, all passion and fire.

Ivar pulled you down lower until you were straddling his lap, he pulled back dragging your bottom lip between his teeth.

‘Alright enough of that Ivar.’ Ubbe laughed.

‘No such thing as enough with a woman like her.’ he said, keeping his eyes on you. 

‘Ivar you got so angry when they heard us, if they saw us…saw me, you’d probably kill them.’ you smirked as you stood up.

Though he rolled his eyes dramatically in the way only he could Ivar nodded in agreement.

‘Come, lets eat, we worked up an appetite last night.’ you said.

Once Ivar and you were seated a slave placed plates in font of you both, you said thank you, but were not surprised to not get a reply.

A lot of the other slaves didn’t like you much, they didn’t like the special treatment you received because of your closeness to Ivar.

While they had tiresome and hard labor work you merely cared for Ivar, and while they slept in a rickety barn with rags for warmth you slept in Ivar’s bed under thick furs.

‘You are too polite.’ Ivar said kissing your cheek before he began eating.

‘So you two are finally married now.’

Everyone turned as the queen entered the hall.

‘You know we are, after the madness you went through for the wedding.’ Ivar answered as she sat on her throne.

‘Forgive me for wanting the best for my son.’ she smiled.

‘No need to apologize, the wedding was amazing, the town will speak of it for ages.’ you complimented.

Though you did find it tiresome you did appreciate all the work Queen Aslaug put into the wedding.

‘Sigurd and Hvitserk told me of your night, I am happy for you both.’

‘Thank you, but I prefer not to speak about my wedding night with my family over breakfast.’ Ivar dismissed.

‘Fine, what do you have planned for today?’ Aslaug sighed into her drink, clearly she’d lost interest.

‘We are going to the hunting cabin, so Ivar may bring home his first kill to feed his wife.’ Hvitserk said, his mouth half full.

‘And I will cook in our kitchen for the first time.’ you smiled.

Floki’s wedding gift of a house had by far been your favorite, it was something you’d secretly wanted all your life.

Ivar’s bedroom in the great hall held a special place in your heart and you had great memories in that room. Yet still it was Ivar’s room in the great hall, you had no claim on it.

This house you could organize it and decorate it; best part is Ivar would let you have your fun. He hated decorating and really couldn’t care less as long as it had the essentials.

‘Lucky Ivar, marrying a slave who already knows how to cook, Torvi nearly burned our first home.’ Bjorn said, joining his brothers.

‘Hello Bjorn.’ you greeted.

‘Hello…Sister in Law.’ he smiled sadly.

Bjorn often said you reminded him of the sister he lost as a child, and you could see he thought of her every time he saw you.

‘Aslaug.’ Bjorn greeted with no emotion.

Everyone knows that Bjorn, like Lagertha, has always blamed Aslaug for ruining their family. Which you completely understood, from what you heard it did sound as if she had snuck in like fox and stolen another woman’s husband.

Aslaug grinned in greeting.

‘Will you join us in our activities today brother?’ Ubbe asked.

‘Only if your activity is fishing, Torvi says she will not let me have her if I don’t bring home twenty fish at least.’ grunted Bjorn.

‘You won’t be so cruel to me will you wife?’ Ivar asked.

‘Of course not, twenty fish is ridiculous, I’d never ask for something so silly.’ you answered.

Ivar smiled and kissed your cheek.

‘I want our first meal to be a boar Ivar, a nice and fat one, big enough Ubbe will complain about carrying it.’ you smiled wickedly.

Ivar rolled his eyes so hard his head had to move with them, he looked at Bjorn in annoyance.

‘Thank Torvi for filling my wife’s head with ridiculous ideas so early on in our marriage.’ he glared.

‘No need for nastiness Ivar, I wanted boar anyway. I will not deny you sex if we don’t have it, but I know you will get it because I want it.’ you assured.

‘Still you could deny if you want, trust me sex controls men like meat controls dogs.’ Aslaug smiled.

‘Mother.’ Ivar pouted.

‘I’m only teasing, let me have fun with my daughter in law.’

‘Well if I am to catch a boar that will please you we should be leaving.’ Ivar said.

‘And I should be in the river.’ Bjorn sighed.

All the Sons of Ragnar left the table, Ivar kissing you before climbing onto Ubbe’s back.

‘See you at home wife.’ he called as they left.

‘Will you be joining me today your highness? Floki says you have yet to see my home.’ you said.

‘I would love to, but I have duties, lookouts spotted an envoy. I must be here to receive his message.’ she declined.

You sighed in acceptance before excusing yourself, secretly glad you would get to see it all alone.

Eagerly you followed Floki’s directions, not that you needed them. He had built the house on Ivar’s hill.

It was a very simple home from the outside, clearly Floki put in a lot of effort to make it subtle.

Behind the house there was a freshly dug garden and a pin for the animals that had been gifted to you and Ivar.

‘Thank you Gods, thank you all for this blessing. I shall sacrifice a goat for you, may it please you when the time comes.’ you whispered, before going inside. 

The living room was small and only held a fire pit for cooking, a two chair table set and a rug. In the master bedroom there was a bed covered in thick furs, a fireplace, a chest and a wardrobe. 

The second room was completely empty, but you knew what it was meant for.

Children.

You smiled to yourself as you walk around the empty room, thinking of the life ahead of you.

You stop and look out of the window and see the markets of Kattegat, a view you loved.

You looked further past the town, to take in the view of the other hills when you paused.

There was someone standing there on one of the hills, looking down at the town as you had just been.

Though you could not see hardly anything from so far away a familiar feeling settled in your stomach.

A feeling that everything you know is about to change and there was nothing you could do. It was a feeling you hadn’t felt in years, and only one man gave you that feeling.

A panic filled you as you began running out of the house, your legs burning as you pushed yourself to keep going.

Down the hill and through the woods then up another hill you ran until the hunting cabin was in sight.

Outside of it all the princes were skinning their kills, but they all paused when they saw you frantically running.

‘He’s returned!’ you yelled

‘(Y/N)?’ Ivar asked as you ran to them.

‘Ivar…’ you wheezed.

‘What is it?’ Ivar asked.

‘Ragnar Lothbrok has returned.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar meets his new daughter in law.

After you had delivered the news about their father everything was just rapid movement.

Ubbe hurriedly put Ivar on his back while Hvitserk did the same, you were in no shape to run through the woods again.

They ran like they didn’t know how to do anything else, their legs carried them like they weighed nothing at all.

They were much faster than you had been, in under an hour you were in the markets looking around for Ragnar.

Surely he had made it into the town by now.

‘Put me down Ubbe.’ Ivar said.

‘Are you sure?’ his brother asked.

‘I will not allow my father’s first impression of me as a man to be that I need help.’ Ivar said seriously.

Ubbe sighed as he sat Ivar down.

‘There!’ you said, pointing to a growing crowd as you jumped off of Hvitserk’s back and ran to your husband’s side.

Immediately the others hurried to the gathering, but Ivar crawled much slower than he usually did.

‘Do you not want to see him?’ you asked as you walked beside him.

‘Of course I do, he is my father, but I do not think he will see me as his son.’ Ivar replied.

‘Let us pass.’ Ubbe said as he, Hvitserk and Sigurd broke through the crowd, the people leaving a path for you and Ivar.

There he was, the great King Ragnar Lothbrok, the man people spoke of as if he were one of the legends of old.

But that was not who he was, he was just a man; a man who had left his family and his people behind.

The man that Ivar idolized and wanted to impress.

He stood there, an old man dressed in peasant clothes, if you had never seen him before you would never recognize this man as a King.

You held your breath as he approached Ivar and greeted him, making Ivar smile brightly at him.

‘There is no mistaking you.’ he smiled as he moved on, looking into the eyes of all his sons but Ivar.

Something had obviously taken notice of as well.

You listened as the great king gave his speech, challenging anyone who thought themself brave enough to kill him to be king.

Of course no one had balls that large, but the more you saw him ignore Ivar the more you considered picking up the sword.

In the end Ubbe stepped forward but instead of attacking each other the father and son hugged in a way only a father and son could.

You watched as the other Sons of Ragnar joined in the embrace, but again Ivar was left out.

‘I should have known.’ he said to himself as he crawled off.

You watched your husband leave and anger filled your heart as you turned your gaze to Ragnar.

‘Ragnar Lothbrok!’ you shouted.

All the chattering that had started up quickly went silent, you were not one to raise your voice, unless you were angrily defending Ivar.

The king turned and looked at you, this young woman that he barely recognized yet was sure he had seen before.

‘And you are?’ he asked.

‘Your daughter in law, as of last night.’ you introduced.

‘Ah, congratulations Hvitserk!’ the man cheered, patting his son’s back.

‘Oh no, not me Father and thank the Gods for it, she seems livid right now.’ Hvitserk said as he and his brothers all backed away.

‘You insulted my husband.’ you said as your eyes hardened.

‘May the Gods be with you Father.’ Ubbe said.

Ragnar’s face appeared to be completely clueless and it was making you angrier.

‘Ivar, your son and my husband, you insulted him and I will not tolerate that; not from anyone. It is only because of Ivar’s love for you that I am restraining myself now.’ you say as you step closer.

‘What is you name?’ Ragnar asked.

‘My name is (Y/N) Lothbrok and I would like to apologize for the behavior you are about to see is not common from me, but no one has ever upset Ivar the way you did.’ you say before you swiftly punched the king square in the nose.

Ragnar stumbled back holding his nose as his sons rush to him.

‘That was for Ivar, and I suggest you apologize to him or you will face the wrath of me and all the Gods.’ you glared before you walked off.

You knew there was only on place you husband could be going, and depending on which path he took he may already be there.

Surely enough when you reached the top of the hill the door to your new house was wide open, you followed your instincts and found Ivar laying in the bed with an ax in his hands and tears in his eyes.

‘What are you doing Ivar?’ you asked calmly as you sat beside him.

‘I’m going to cut them off, these useless legs, at least then there would be a more acceptable reason for me not being able to walk.’

You thumped his nose.

‘You will not, they may be your legs but you are mine, and you aren’t allowed to break things that don’t belong to you.’ you said as you took the ax from him.

‘He spared me one glance and never met my eyes, like I was no one to him.’ Ivar said as his eyes filled with tears again.

You wrapped your arms around him and let him sob into neck.

‘Your mother once told me that some men are so foolish they would choose gold over food.’ you started as you adjusted you position so you were laying beside Ivar with his head resting on your shoulder and you could stroke his hair.

‘Who would choose food over gold?’ Ivar asked.

‘Gold may be worth more than food, and it shines much more, but a man can not live without food. You Ivar are not gold, you are food, and one day your father will be surrounded by gold but he will be starving.’ you assured.

Ivar sighed as he took your free hand and rubbed over your reddened knuckles.

‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘I punched the King of Kattegat for disrespecting my husband.’ you answered.

‘You punched him?’ Ivar repeated.

‘In the nose, I don’t think I hit hard enough to break it.’

Ivar let out a breath that became a laugh.

‘You really are a horrible wife, punching your father in law.’ he smiled.

‘You’re no better, “I’m going to cut them off” dramatic as always.’ you teased as laughter took over you both.

As the laughter died Ivar rearranged the two of you so now it was your head resting on his shoulder.

‘Thank you wife, for being there to talk sense into me and for defending me so fiercely.’ he said softly as he kissed your knuckles.

‘You are welcome Ivar, my sweet husband.’

‘I am not sweet.’ Ivar said, he hated you calling him sweet.

‘Fine, fearsome husband.’ you smiled.

‘Much better.’ he smiled as he placed a kiss on your forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Ivar’s first fight.

In your youth you had always wondered what would happen to Kattegat if the King ever returned.

Would they all rejoice at his homecoming, would they all shun him?

None of that happened.

Life went on as always, people worked in the markets, they fished and prepared Bjorn’s ships for their journey. Only thing that really changed was there was now a good amount of gossip.

People speculated about where Ragnar had been, why was he back, was he staying this time. 

You personally didn’t partake in any of it, partly because you didn’t have friends outside of the Sons of Ragnar. Also because you saw how much it deeply annoyed your husband.

“All these peasants speaking of him as if he is not still their king. So what a settlement failed, if every settlement was successful what would be the point of it?” Ivar would grumble as you ate dinner.

Right now you were in bed, taking down your braids getting ready for to sleep and also waiting for Ivar to come home.

He had been working with the blacksmith all day, and you hoped you wouldn’t have to go into town and drag him away from his work.

Again.

Finally you heard the door open followed by the sound of Ivar dragging himself into the house.

‘You are late again Ivar.’ you sighed as he entered the bedroom.

‘I am a grown man, I should not have a curfew.’ Ivar grunted as he got into bed.

‘You should not, but if you didn’t you would stay up till morning with those blacksmiths. And you are a complete ass when you don’t get enough sleep.’ you said.

‘I will have you know I left the blacksmiths at sunset. on time.’ he replied.

‘Then why are you just getting here?’ you asked.

‘…I was speaking with my Father.’ Ivar said.

This made you sit up straight.

‘What did he have to say?’

‘He wants me to go to England with him.’

There was a moment of silence.

‘I agreed.’

‘Alright.’ you said.

‘Do not try to change my mind (Y/N).’ Ivar begged.

‘I said alright Ivar, I will not try to make you stay. Not if you do not wish me to, and especially not if you truly wish to go.’ you smiled, taking Ivar’s hand in your own.

Ivar smiled thankfully placing a soft kiss on your lips.

‘So…when do we set sail?’ you ask as you stood up to get a wet rag to clean Ivar’s hands and face.

‘What?’ Ivar asked.

‘I am rather excited, I’ve never gone past the beach. I wonder what England is really like, what their people are like.’ you rambled.

‘Wife, what are you talking about?’ Ivar asked.

‘I am going with you of course.’ you said.

‘Excuse me?’ Ivar asked with his face twisted in confusion.

‘Ivar we are together, always. The time we spent apart during our engagement nearly killed us. Do you think either of us would survive being so far apart for so long?’ you explained.

‘I understand, but you do not. (Y/N) I am not simply traveling to England just to explore. I am going with my Father, he has plans to seek revenge on the Kings there for the killing of your people and the destruction of the settlement.’ Ivar said.

‘I understand, but I am still coming with you. I told you, as a free woman I choose to spend everyday by your side. Even if that day is at sea…or if it is at war.’ you said.

‘I forbid you from going.’ Ivar said.

At that you arched your brow at your husband.

‘I am not your slave Ivar, you can not forbid from doing anything. As I said I am a free woman now.’ you said back.

‘You may not be my slave but you are my wife, and as your husband I am telling you that you can not go.’ he argued.

‘I may be your wife but I am not yours to control, I am going and nothing you say is going to change my mind. Why can you not show me the same respect I gave you.’ 

‘I do not want you to be the only woman on a boat, full of old men, on its way to country where our people are so hated. Here people know who I am and there all they will see is a cripple who can not protect his woman.’ he explained.

You got up from the bed and walked back over to put the rag back in the bucket.

‘I understand you are worried, but I promise not to leave your side, and all my life I have helped you train to be the killer you are. I can defend myself almost as well as you.’ you reminded.

‘That is not good enough!’ Ivar yelled.

Something you learned in your youth was you never responded well to people raising their voices at you.

‘Who are you raising your voice at Ivar?’ you asked, placing a hand on your hip.

At that Ivar rolled his eyes.

‘I did not mean to yell at y-’

‘Clearly you did mean to because you did.’ you said, cutting him off.

‘Now you listen to me Ivar the Boneless, as your wife and as a free woman I am making the choice to get on that damn boat with you, all those old men and that father of yours that I do not like anyway. And you are going to sit there and deal with it.’ you rapid fired.

You made sure to use the tone of voice that would let him know there was no room for discussion. 

Ivar sighed.

‘(Y/N).’ he tried.

‘If a single word exists your lips Ivar I swear you will be in Valhalla before the you finish it.’ you warned.

Ivar closed his mouth.

‘Good now, it has been long day and I am tired.’ you huffed as you got into the bed and laid down, turning your back to your husband.

‘Wife.’ Ivar sighed.

‘Good night Ivar.’ you snipped.

Ivar placed a hand on your waist, rubbing the soft skin there.

‘It is not good to go to bed angry at each other.’ he said.

‘I am not angry, I am tired and I want to sleep, so good night Ivar.’

‘You are angry with me.’ Ivar mumbled, leaning down to place a kiss on your temple.

‘Ivar.’ you sighed.

‘Say you forgive me.’ he said, nipping your ear.

‘Stop it, go to sleep.’

‘Only if you forgive me wife.’ he bargained.

‘I am not angry.’

‘If you are not angry then why not just forgive me?’ he asked.

You didn’t say anything at that.

‘Unless you do not want me to stop.’ he said, turning you so you were on your back and he hovered on top of you.

‘Maybe you want me to earn your forgiveness.’ he said as he kissed your neck.

‘Mmm, Ivar…I’m not angry.’ you denied as he pushed your nightgown up.

‘You are, but you won’t be for long.’ he said as he lowered himself until he was between your legs.

As he promised you did forgive him…and you definitely did not go to sleep angry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar gives his son a bit of advise.

Ivar knew that there would be no point in trying to convince you not to go on the journey to England with him, and he accepted that.

Doesn’t mean he liked it.

Already he could see his soon to be boat mates leering at you as you helped load up one of the ships.

‘I can see I’m going to kill someone on this voyage.’ Ivar said to himself.

‘So dramatic Ivar.’ Ubbe teased as he tousled his brother’s hair.

‘Hello Ubbe.’ Ivar said, not looking away from his wife.

‘Why are you upset today?’ the eldest asked as he sat down.

‘These old bastards, staring at my wife.’ Ivar spat.

‘Calm yourself, she isn’t paying these old men any attention.’ Ubbe offered.

‘That is my problem, she pays no attention to the things she should. One of these men could be plotting to harm her and she has no clue. She is not ready for this, and she is not ready for England.’ Ivar said.

‘I think I pay enough attention.’ 

Ivar looked up to see that as he spoke with his brother his wife had came over to say hello, only to overhear what he had just said.

You looked just as angry as you did whenever you heard Sigurd speaking ill of him.

‘That man rolling ale, he has three daughters all of them different mothers so I will be avoiding him. The one checking the sails has a a reputation for raping his slaves, so I know to be cautious. That one has a temper, that one is an angry drunk, the one next him has been pick pocketing for the last hour. Those men there used to be bodyguards for Earl Haraldson, that man beats his wife.’ you started, pointing out men one at a time.

Ivar could do or say nothing as you fired off, turning your eyes back to him.

Over the years Ivar had seen that look in your eyes a thousand times, but never once had those cold eyes been directed at him.

‘Did you think I was so careless not to learn about these men beforehand? Its a lot harder to watch for danger with blind eyes Ivar. If you really don’t want me on the voyage then fine, to hell with you, but don’t say it is because I can’t protect myself.’ you finished storming off the docks.

Still Ivar was speechless.

‘By the Gods Ivar, I’ve never seen her so angry especially at you.’ Ubbe sighed, his eyes wide.

‘If how she treated me wasn’t her angriest then I truly pity you my son.’ Ragnar said as he joined his sons as the watched her storm off in the way only a woman can.

‘Well don’t, because this is just what I wanted. She is staying here where she is safe, so what if she is angry for a moment.’ Ivar said trying to put on a face for his father.

Ragnar let out a small chuckle placing a hand on both Ivar and Ubbe’s necks.

‘I used to think the same when it came to your mother…look how we turned out.’

All three men shared a look.

‘I have to go get her and apologize.’ Ivar said as he slid out of his seat.

‘And you should hurry.’ Ubbe added.

As Ivar dragged himself toward the path to his home he thought of his parents’ relationship and how much he didn’t want that for himself.

He was not naive, he knew there was no love between Ragnar and his mother, he knew that if Aslaug hadn’t given birth to him and his brothers they never would have married.

More than anything he saw how much his mother despised his father.

Ivar never wanted your face to twist in distaste at the mention of his name the way his mother’s did. 

At last he made it to his home and found his wife angrily taking down her hair and speaking to herself.

‘I’m not ready, the old fool.’ you mumbled.

‘I can fight almost as well as him, I’ve trained just as much.’ you sniffled, wiping your face.

That was when Ivar realized that you were crying…that he had made you cry. Something he had never done.

Ever.

The guilt that rushed through him was something he had never experienced.

‘(Y/N).’

You turned and saw your husband crawling toward the bed.

‘What am I nit ready to cook dinner, or are you here to to protect me from the kitchen knives?’ she asked as she stood and walked out of the room just as Ivar made to the bed.

Ivar sighed in mild annoyance, but he did not complain, he knew he deserved this treatment.

‘Let me explain.’ he said as he crawled off the bed.

‘Explain what, that you think I’m not viking enough to defend myself, that I’m an idiot who is unaware of her surroundings?’ you snapped.

‘You know I don’t think that, I just do not want you to go on this journey. It will be the most dangerous thing you or I have ever done. You may know the the boat crew, but there are things that can’t be predicted.’ Ivar started,

The softness in his tone made you turn to face him.

‘What would I do if you got hurt…or worse? How would I go on without you?’ he whispered.

‘Ivar…’

‘Being away from you for any amount of time is torture, but I will be away for however long the Gods will it. As long as I know that I will get to return to you.’ 

‘Ivar, you idiot, don’t you see that I feel the same for you? That if you died I’d beg the Gods for Ragnarok, because a world without you should be destroyed.’ you told him, bending down to hold his face.

‘I want to go on this journey, with you, so that I can protect you and you can protect me. Ivar, we are married, we need each other.’ you explained,

‘If you go, you will always be by my side.’ Ivar started.

A bright smile spread over your face before you threw your arms around your husband.

‘You will always have at least two weapons on your person, we will take turns sleeping so that I can watch over you and you can watch me as well. In England the same rules apply, you will only be alone to relieve yourself.’ Ivar continued.

‘Shut up Ivar.’ you laughed before you kissed him.


End file.
